Walentynkowa przygoda
Fineasz i Ferb urządzają bal z okazji walentynek, Izabella chce mu wyznać swoją miłość, czy jej się uda? Bohaterowie Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Fineasz Flynn Ferb Fletcher Silena Muffin Rebecca Peintri Buford Van Stomm Angela Weather Emanuela Flouwer - jej starsza wersja. Fabuła W Danville zapowiadał się kolejny nudny dzień, no może nie taki nudny, dziś był 14 lutego, walentynki. Izabela wyszła z swojego domu i radośnie przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy do domu swoich przyjaciół, doszła do drzwi, już chciała nacisnąć dzwonek, ale te nagle się otwarły, a w nich ukazał się Fineasz Flynn, czerwono włosy chłopak, w którym chyba od zawsze podkochiwała się czarnowłosa. -Cześć Fineasz! – Pisnęła radośnie. -Izabella! Już jesteś? – Spytał zaskoczony chłopak. -No, a nie widać? Pamiętasz, co dzisiaj jest za dzień? – Spytała podekscytowana. Chłopak chwilę się zastanowił. -Walentynki? -No właśnie! -Nie rozumiem, co w tym dniu jest takiego… -Och Fineasz! To dzień zakochanych!- Powiedziała rozmarzona Izabela. Fineasz nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć wpatrywał się z zaskoczeniem w przyjaciółkę, nagle coś sobie przypomniał. -Poczekasz chwilkę? - Spytał, dziewczyna przytaknęła. Chłopak znikł w środku, a po chwili z domu wyszedł zielonowłosy czternastolatek. -Cześć Ferb! – Przywitała się niebieskooka. – Słyszałam plotki o dzisiejszej imprezie, czy to prawda? -Zależy w jakim sensie, u nas nie możesz się jej spodziewać, wiesz… Rodzice zmienili plany i zostają w domu… Ale za to w szkole szykuje się dyskoteka, bal, bądź co bądź ma być całkiem fajnie, w końcu my to organizujemy… - Wyjaśnił chłopak z błyskiem w oku. -I mi nie powiedzieliście? – Spytała Iza z wyrzutem. -To miała być tajemnica. -Dobra, możemy iść - Powiedział Fineasz wychodząc z domu i zamykając drzwi na klucz. Wszyscy troje ruszyli w stronę szkoły. -Nie czekamy na Lene?- Spytała nastolatka. -Nie, pisała mi, że dzisiaj ją tata odwozi. -Okey, Fineasz, słyszałam, że dzisiaj w szkole będzie bal… - Powiedziała niby od niechcenia brunetka. -Skąd?- Spytał zaskoczony i spojrzał na Ferba, westchnął –Fakt, to miało być coś w rodzaju niespodzianki. -Niespodzianki dla tych, którzy mają wolny wieczór? -No… -Wybierasz się z kimś? -Właściwie nie… Chciałbyś pójść ze mną? -Jasne! – Izabella chciała dodać „Zawsze o tym marzyłam”, ale uznała, że to mogłoby dziwnie brzmieć. *** Kiedy weszli do szkoły przy tablicy z ogłoszeniami zgromadził się spory tłum, z którego wydobywały się okrzyki radości i zaskoczenia. -Plakat informujący o balu – Wyjaśnił Flynn. -Fineasz! – Dobiegło nas wołanie Angeli. – Fineasz! Jak wspaniale Cię widzieć! Słyszałeś już o dzisiejszym balu? -Angela, ja go przecież organizuje…-Westchnął bezradnie chłopak. -Super! A masz już może partnerkę? -Oczywiście, Izabelle- Odpowiedział bez wahania. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, a blondynka posłała jej wściekłe spojrzenie i bez słowa odeszła. -To co mamy pierwsze? – Spytała Izabela chcąc przerwać ciszę. -Chemia – przypomniał Ferb i cała trójka z ociąganiem ruszyła w stronę klasy. Do dzwonka na lekcje zostało jeszcze dobre 10 minut. Pod klasą siedział już Baljeet wpatrujący się w podręcznik i ich dobra znajoma, Silena, podeszli do dziewczyny przywitali się i usiedli obok niej. -Czyli organizujecie imprezę – zaczęła dziewczyna. -Przyjdziesz? – Spytał od razu Fineasz. -Powiem szczerze, że na początku nie miałam zamiaru wcale się pojawiać… Ale ciekawi mnie jak to urządzicie. -Czyli będziesz, super! -Mam nadzieję, że nas nie zanudzicie – uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie. -No co ty, jesteśmy duetem Flynn’a i Fletcher’a, przy nas nie można się zanudzić! -Mam tylko nadzieję, że zachowacie temat przewodni dzisiejszego dnia – Wtrąciła Izabella. -Oczywiście, że nie zapomnimy! Nie śmielibyśmy! -Mam nadzieję. *** Najciekawsza z wszystkich lekcji dla naszych bohaterów była biologia, na której to przewodnicząca szkoły przeszła po klasach i rozdała wszystkim walentynki (które nawiasem mówiąc przez cały tydzień były zbierane). Izabella była zachwycona, bo dostała walentynkę od Fineasza, gdy ją zobaczyła od razu rzuciła mi się w ramiona szepcąc „dziękuje”. Oprócz tego dostała też kilka innych, (w tym od Baljeet’a) ale one ją najmniej obchodziły. Emanuela dostała piękną walentynkę od Buforda, od razu się wzruszyła gdy ją zobaczyła i posłała chłopakowi niewidzialnego całusa. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy szybko się spakowali i wyszli z klasy. -Rebecca!- Zawołał jeszcze Fineasz za brązowowłosa dziewczyną z kolorowymi pasemkami. -Tak? -Robisz coś teraz? Mogłabyś pomóc nam w przystrajaniu szkoły do balu? Twoja wizja artystyczna by się przydała- spytał wesoło. -Oh, jasne! -To za chwilę w auli, ok? -Spoko. -Fineasz… - zaczęła Izabela. -Jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie musisz zostawać, możesz się przygotować do balu, ja niestety mam tutaj trochę do zrobienia… -Zostanę. Przynajmniej przez pierwszą godzinkę. *** Izabella wkroczyła do szkoły trzymając pod rękę Fineasza. Była ubrana w różową sukienkę z falbankami i czarnym paskiem, na nogach miała czarne balerinki. Wchodząc do budynku z najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole czuła się jak gwiazda filmowa. Przeszła dumnie obok dziewczyn, które wpatrywały się w nią zazdrośnie. Poszli do auli i usiedli przy jednym z stolików, które jeszcze niedawno tutaj ustawili. W sami mieniło się od różnych odcieni czerwieni i różu. Przy ścianie znajdowała się scena, na której za niedługo mieli zagrać Miłosie (zaproszeni przez Fineasza i Ferba). Wokół było mnóstwo balonów i serpentyn. Stało tutaj kilkanaście dwuosobowych stolików, przy niektórych siedziało już kilka par. Za kulisami krzątało się kilka osób, w tym Ferb, Rebecca, Emanuela, Buford i Baljeet. -Cieszę się, że jednak nie musiałeś zostawać aż tak długo aby to wszystko przygotować- zaczęła Izabella. -Dla ciebie wszystko – uśmiechnął się – Na szczęście nie byłem aż tak potrzebny. Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Na scenę weszli członkowie zespołu, w sali zdążyło zgromadzić się już dużo osób, Ferb włączył kolorowe światła, a kapela zaczęła grać. -Zatańczysz?- spytał Fineasz. -Jasne – Odpowiedziała dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem i razem ruszyli do tańca. *** Rebecca siedziała za kulisami razem z Sileną, obie nie miały partnera i właściwie nie miały co robić, dotrzymywały sobie nawzajem towarzystwa. -Ciekawe czy Izabella w końcu wyzna miłość Fineaszowi – zaczęła zastanawiać się brązowowłosa. -Znając ją?- zaśmiała się jej koleżanka- Nie, nie sądzę. "A ja ja popieram, ta dziewczyna mu chyba nigdy tego nie powie"- skomentował Terris w myślach niebieskookiej. -Ale dzisiaj są w końcu walentynki! Może mu powie… - Dziewczyna nie ustępowała – Tańczą już ze sobą chyba dziesiąty taniec – Wskazała ręką w stronę parkietu, na którym cały czas wirowała Izabella z Fineaszem. -Że też się jeszcze nie zmęczyli… Wątpię, żeby ona się w końcu zebrała na odwagę… -Ach, te niedowiarki – westchnęła ze śmiechem dziewczyna – pójdę po coś do picia – powiedziała kierując się w stronę stołówki, w której można było takowe rzeczy znaleźć. Po drodze natknęła się na Emanuelę. -Hej Emi – przywitała się dziewczyna. -Och, cześć Rebbi –zaśmiała się- Jesteś sama? -No, jak widać… Żadna nowość – uśmiechnęła się – Widziałaś już nasze gołąbki? -Fineasza i Izabellę? Nie da się nie zauważyć! Ciekawe czy Izabela w końcu zdobędzie się na odwagę… A może to Fineasz zrobi pierwszy krok? -No, osobiście obstawiam Izabelle… *** -Wiesz, Fineasz – zaczęła Izabella – Zawsze chciałam Ci powiedzieć, że… -TU WAS MAM! – Przerwał jej głos Angeli – Fineasz, zechciałbyś zatańczyć? Chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo blondynka odepchnęła od niego brunetkę i zaczęli razem wirować w rytm muzyki. Zdenerwowana Izabela zauważyła Emanuela i Rebeccę, nie przepadała za Rebeccą, ale podeszła do dziewczyn. -Cześć, jak się bawicie? –spytała zawiedzionym głosem. -Obstawiamy zakłady na to, który z was pierwszy wyzna miłość.- Zaśmiała się brązowowłosa. -To na mnie na razie nie stawiajcie – czarnowłosa wskazała jej ukochanego tańczącego z Angelą. -Ugh… Faktycznie beznadziejnie…- skomentowała Emanuela-Zabierz go w jakieś ustronne miejsce–zaproponowała– Tam, gdzie wam nikt nie przeszkodzi! -Spróbuję… - Powiedziała niepewnie i podeszła do Fineasza. -Fineasz… Możesz na momencik?- spytała patrząc to na Angelę, to na chłopaka. -Jasne- powiedział puszczając Angelę. -Pójdziemy do altanki? – Spytała Izabella, na ogródku w ich szkole znajdowała się mała, drewniana, porośnięta altanka, która była dość przyjemnym miejscem. -Oczywiście- powiedział i udali się do wspomnianego wcześniej miejsca. *** „No wiesz ty co, żeby tak podsłuchiwać?”- oburzył się Terris z nutką sarkazmu w głosie w postaci białego lisa obserwujący razem z Rebeccą, Sileną i Ferbem to co się działo w altance. -Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że… Od zawsze byliśmy przyjaciółmi… Ale... No… - jąkała się Izabella. -Ale? – Ponaglił chłopak niespokojnym głosem. -Ja cię kocham Fineasz! – Powiedziała Izabella i pocałowała Fineasza prosto w usta. Z drugiej części krzaków wydobył się oburzony jęk. -Wygrałam – szepnęła usatysfakcjonowana Rebecca – Wy niedowiarki jedne – zaśmiała się. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie